Position
by Fvvn
Summary: Konfliknya sederhana. Jean dan Eren hanya perlu memperebutkan posisi 'top' demi kebebasan hutang mereka terhadap Annie. "Kalian berdua, bergulat sana.". Warning : Fujo!Annie. Implist JeanEren.


Masalahnya sederhana.

Connie sedang membagikan donat dari tokonya kepada anak-anak sekelas. Saat itu hanya tinggal sebuah, namun Jean dan Eren belum kebagian.

Walhasil, jadilah keduanya bertarung sengit memperebutkan sebundar donat. Sikut, dengkul, geplakan tangan dan tendangan kaki pun dimanfaatkan. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka ribut dorong-dorongan.

"Plis deh. Potong berdua aja sih—"

"OGAH BANGET SUAP-SUAPAN SAMA SI BIJI INI!" keduanya kekeh, menyalak kompak. Padahal Connie ga menyarankan mereka untuk suap-suapan. Cuman berbagi aja. Plz, jangan salah paham.

Tapi sayang, nasi sudah menjadi rujak. Omongan Connie tak diindahkan, dan insiden pun terjadi.

_**PRAK.**_

Jean dan Eren saling pandang saat sikut mereka tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah meja yang menyangga laptop mahal milik Annie Leonhart. Dan laptop itu pun sekarang terjatuh bergelimpang, dengan leher yang patah.

Jean mangap. Eren mangap. Annie menatap datar.

Ciut sudah nyali kedua adam yang refleks bersimpuh di depan Annie yang menggeram dengan aura intensnya.

"Aaaah. Maaaaf, ga sengaja!"

Annie masih diam di tempatnya, memandang dingin kedua serangga yang sujud di kakinya dengan khidmat.

"Sepuluh ribu dollar."

"Hah?"

"Harganya sepuluh ribu dollar."

"Dollar Papua?" tanya Eren yang keliatannya becanda padahal serius.

"Dollar Amerika."

_**Gulp.**_

_You don't say, _Jaeger. Sejak kapan mata uang Papua jadi dollar.

Jean dan Eren menghitung-hitung di kepalanya. Satu, dua, lima, wah—mereka bisa ngasih makan 200 gelandangan di kampungnya selama satu bulan penuh, dengan porsi tiga kali sehari.

Fabulus.

Atau bahasa lainnya : matilah kalian berdua.

"Aduh, Annie. B-bagaimana yah—" Jean udah gelagapan di depan nona bangsawan. Annie bahkan tak menggerakkan bulu matanya sedikitpun.

"Salah satu diantara kalian harus mengganti rugi."

Ini dia. Jean dan Eren saling menatap sengit.

"Ren, kawanmu ini cuma anak kos-kosan yang bayaran aja masih suka nunggak."

Plis deh. Kawan dari hongkong. Giliran kejepit aja, mau kabur sendirian.

"Kau mau membuatku bayar semuanya? CUIH! ENAK AJA!"

"Ayolah! Orangtuamu kan makmur sentosa. Bantu, bantulah!"

"Gila! Mana bisa aku minta sepuluh ribu dollar tunai seenak daki. AKU BELUM MAU MATI DISULA, TAHU!"

Dan mereka saling merapatkan diri, menjewer mulut masing-masing, dan memasang wajah yang berkerut parut.

Annie dari tempatnya hanya mendekat dan menghentakkan kaki di depan kedua petarung sengit yang terlonjak dengan aksi pengalih perhatiannya.

_**BAM.**_

"Kalian berdua, bergulat sana."

"Hah?" Penyakit kuping rupanya sudah mulai mewabah di sekitar Shiganshina.

"Siapa yang bisa bertahan selama setengah jam menjadi _seme_, dia akan kubebaskan dari hutang."

"..."

Keduanya mengangkat alis, bingung.

Tapi detik setelahnya, Jean sudah mencuri _start_ dan menunggangi Eren tepat di tengah kelas yang titelnya masih ramai di kelilingi para murid.

"A-Ahh!"

Sementara Eren sendiri? Syok dengan sosok Jean yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya tiba-tiba dan menyeringai zahanam.

"APA YANG KAU—"

"Yang akan bayar hutang adalah kau, bodoooh."

Keringat dingin bercucuran. Eren meronta-ronta ga santai dalam kuncian Jean.

"LEPAS—"

"Moh."

"LEPASIN, JEANNNN!"

Dan pertarungan harga diri pun dimulai.

.

.

.

**Position**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**T+**

**Parody/Romance **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Non-baku selalu, penuh fujoshi, ambigu, JeanEren nyelip.**

.

.

.

**Peraturan gulat ekstrem versi Annie Leonhart.**

**.o.**

**Satu**. Durasi gulat selama setengah jam full.

**Dua**. Yang paling lama bertahan di posisi atas, dapat poin lebih.

**Tiga**. Efek wajah yang berkeringat atau basah karena dijilat lawan, berpengaruh dalam pengurangan poin.

**Empat**. Semakin berantakan penampilan, semakin berkurang poinnya.

**Lima**. Peserta bebas melakukan 'hal-hal lain' selain memperebutkan posisi.

.o.

Annie menutup buku notes kecilnya yang diiringi dengan suara jeritan petir dari Eren dan Jean secara bersamaan. Demi. Apa orang kaya otaknya banyak yang kopyor? Peraturan gulat darimana itu? Orang Perancis yang terkenal mesum aja ga punya olahraga seanu ini.

"Annie—p-peraturannya, serius?"

"Serius."

Jean megap-megap, dengan jawaban irit Annie yang terkesan enteng. Ia masih bersikukuh menahan Eren dengan tindihannya di bagian pinggang si pemuda cokelat.

Mencium adanya tontonan seru yang akan digelar, Ymir pun langsung mengantisipasi keadaan dengan mengusir orang-orang yang sudah tidak berkepentingan di sekolah dan menutup pintu kelasnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan tidak hanya ditutup—ia juga menguncinya dengan gembok ajaib yang bisa mengamankan segala jenis pintu.

"Sasha! Pulang!"

Tadinya Sasha juga termasuk salah satu korban yang akan disingkirkan. Namun mendengar gadis kentang itu mengucapkan password yang sakral, Ymir pun meloloskannya untuk nonton pertandingan di bangku depan.

"Delapan-kosong-satu is justice!"

_Justice_ gundulmu.

Christa pun tidak ada ubahnya. Malah lebih parah—diam-diam ia sudah mengeluarkan video kamera dan mencari sudut sempurna untuk menaruh perekam canggih-nya. Katanya, pemandangan langka wajib diabadikan sebanyak mungkin—sebelum pelakunya meninggal dan tidak bisa menebar fanservice lagi.

_**Gulp. Gulp. gulp.**_

Sekarang ruang kelas menjadi sangat sunyi, dan gelap.

Dan tentu saja, menyeramkan.

Dikelilingi empat wanita dengan mata seperti laser beam kemerahan tentu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Andai saja ada Mikasa sebagai ksatria baja hitam penyelamat—sayangnya akses menuju kelas sudah diisolasi dan jendela-jendela ditutup rapat. Bahkan Christa tanpa segan menghubungi orang luar untuk memberikan saksi palsu kepada Mikasa tentang Eren yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Christa Teguh Golden Ways : Zuper sekali.

Selama ada uang di sakunya, jangan harap bisa menentang gadis ini.

"O-oi."

Jean mulai berhenti melakukan penindasan (dan pelecehan secara tidak sadar) kepada Eren yang masih saja meronta kayak kecoa disiram minyak panas.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Suara gadis pirang super kulkas itu menyahut. Ia duduk di atas meja dengan tangan melipat dan kaki disilang, angkuh, "Tugasmu hanya bergulat dengan Eren saja."

Jean memasang wajah ayam bengong.

Ia lalu menghadap langit, memohon doa dan pengampunan atas apa yang akan Jean lakukan mulai detik ini_. Ayah, Ibu, maafkan Jean. _Batinnya nyut-nyutan setiap kali menatap wajah bersikeras Eren yang entah kenapa mulai terlihat unyu di matanya. _Oh, Ayah, Ibu, maafkan Jean yang sudah berpikir menyimpang. Sumpah! Ini ada setan yang godain! Iman Jean kan lemah :( _

Disela-sela kegalauannya, Eren yang melihat adanya kesempatan, langsung mendorong dada bidang Jean dan menggulingkan tubuh besar itu ke sisi kiri.

"HEAAAAH—"

Tapi sayang. Baru saja dua detik waktu berjalan, posisi itu sudah kembali berganti pada tempatnya.

"A-AH! Tidak lagi!" Eren merengut, sebal, "LEPASIN JEAAAN!"

"ENGGA."

Sasha sontak mendesis dari tempatnya. Ymir menggosok dagu dan Christa masih asyik mengatur pencahayaan pada kameranya.

"Ah. Eren _uke_-nya yah."

"Iya. Eren _uke_-nya."

"Aku bahkan belum sempat berkedip tapi ia sudah digulingkan lagi. _Uke_ banget."

Kuping Eren memuai panas karena dibicarakan terus. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk meninju Jean—tapi gagal karena refleks Jean cepat dalam menangkis serangan. Kali ini ia menggunakan tangan kanannya, namun nihil—rontaan itu tak menuai hasil apapun. Jean malah menyatukan kedua tangan Eren dan menekannya hanya dengan satu telapak tangan yang besar. Sungguh—entah sejak kapan tenaga Jean jadi seperti badak liar? Eren tak sadar dengan perubahan otot lengan Jean yang mengencang dan menciptakan bentuk yang menggiurkan saat pemuda itu mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menahan Eren.

"O-Oi Jean, jangan ganas begitu dong!" Eren mulai basa-basi, mencari penawaran.

"Maaf saja ya. Aku ga punya uang untuk ganti rugi. Jadi kau saja yang bayar—"

"Duuh, bagi dua sajalah!"

"Ga bisa."

_Dat power of_ melarat people. Keputusan Jean final, tidak bisa diajak debat.

Eren gigit bibir. Entah apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Berargumen dengan Jean hanya akan menghasilkan pembicaraan yang alot. Soal tenaga, ia juga sudah kalah dari awal karena posisinya membuat Eren sulit untuk melepaskan kekuatan dengan maksimal. Ditambah tindihan Jean di perutnya yang sangat berat—ah, Eren benar-benar terjepit hebat.

"Khh—"

Eren hanya memalingkan muka. Jean masih dalam posisinya yang menekan kedua tangan Eren sambil duduk santai di atas perutnya. Annie terlihat tidak puas. Situasi mereka tidak berubah dan terkesan bosan.

"Ada peraturan tambahan."

Seketika saja Jean dan Eren saling memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Siapapun yang bisa menciptakan _kissmark_ pada tubuh lawan, akan kuhadiahkan seribu dollar."

Mata Jean langsung hijau, menggelora. Sekarang wajahnya nampak dua kali lipat lebih beringas daripada orang yang belum makan tujuh tahun.

"Fak."

Eren bersumpah, tubuh Jean jadi makin berat setelah diiming-imingi uang yang nominalnya tak sedikit itu. Entah cuman ilusi mata atau ada air liur menetes di pinggir bibir Jean.

Dasar lelaki murahan.

"O-oi mau apa ka—GYAAAAAAAA!"

Eren mulai dengan jeritan pertamanya. Tindakan Jean sungguh sesuai dengan dugaan. Kurang ajar si muka kuda.

"Nghh—"

Eren hanya bisa mengerang. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang dijamah satu demi satu area. Dibuatkan jejak-jejak peninggalan bibir Jean yang sibuk menghisap dan menjilat. Lelaki Perancis di atasnya nampak sangat tenang dan serius menciumnya berkali-kali.

"B-Bodoh Jean—"

Hisapan itu dimulai dari pipi, turun ke leher daerah kanan, lalu tengah, lalu kiri. Turun lagi sedikit. Jean bahkan sampai melepas kancing seragam Eren dan menarik kaus itu agar menyingkir dari tubuh yang dilindunginya sedari tadi.

"Hnn—" Eren merasa malu luarbiasa. Jean menatapnya masih dalam keadaan tenang, tanpa semburat sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, Eren yang mukanya semakin merah dan merah hanya bisa menutup mata dan meringis atas aksi yang Jean ciptakan selanjutnya.

"Dua, tiga, empat—" setiap kali habis meninggalkan jejak hisapannya, Jean menghitung, "—Lima."

"H-Henti—" Jean tak membiarkan Eren berbicara dan tangannya yang lain mulai bermain nakal di area dada Eren, "Hngg." Lagi-lagi si rambut cokelat melenguh.

_Jean bastard!_

"Dasar bodoh! Demi uang kau sampai begi—hnnn."

"Diam kau bodoh." Jean menutup mulut Eren dengan jemarinya yang dijejalkan kesana. Air mata Eren refleks keluar. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan mati rasa. Ohh, inikah rasanya di raep seorang pria?

"Tujuh, delapan—"

Jemari Jean yang dipakai untuk mengunci mulut Eren, kembali beralih pada areal dada. Yang kiri dielus sedang yang kanan dihisap oleh bibir Jean sampai kemerahan. Lagi-lagi Eren merintih, pasrah. Mencengkeram seragam Jean di bagian punggung dan berusaha menariknya.

"Tunggu—ah!"

Betapa pemandangannya—

Keempat wanita yang memerhatikan di sekeliling menatap serius dan menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan karena refleks menyeringai lebar. Dengan biadabnya, Christa menzoom kamera untuk mendapatkan adegan yang lebih jelas. Sasha yang tadinya sedang mengunyah keripik sampai berhenti untuk sekedar mangap. Ymir dan Annie—mereka memasang wajah datar dengan sorot yang intens pada kedua objek yang sedang 'bergulat' di lantai. Semua nampak menikmati—

Semua perempuan, maksudnya.

"S-Sudah Jean," jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Eren mulai mengering, "Mereka me-melihat kita!"

"Lalu?"

Eren kecip disana. Dengan gampangnya Jean balik bertanya.

"Memang itu tujuannya kan."

"Hh—"

"Supaya aku punya bukti untuk dibayar."

"Ah! Sudah!"

Jean terlalu sibuk memainkan lidahnya dan menggerayangi daerah pinggang Eren dengan jemari-jemarinya. Tentu saja selama proses ia tidak melonggarkan kekuatannya sedikitpun, sehingga Eren tidak punya kesempatan untuk bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan.

Lagi-lagi yang di bawah hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Berpaling. Menutup mata.

"Ternyata yang pandai di lapangan bola belum tentu pandai mengatasi ranjang yah."

"Hm, hm."

Pernyataan Sasha membawa anggukan simpel dari ketiga gadis yang masih sama-sama menonton adegan semi-JGAV JeanEren. Eren hanya bisa menoleh dengan benak yang terheran-heran sementara Jean bersikap cuek dan masih melakukan aksi 'tinggalkan jejak'nya.

"Sembilan—"

Eren geram luarbiasa.

"SUDAH—CUKUP!"

Sebanyak apa _kissmark_ yang ingin Jean ciptakan? Sehaus apa ia dengan uang?

"Dasar bedebah!" Eren menjerit, memukul dada bidang Jean sekuat yang ia bisa, "Kau tidak akan mengganti rugi laptop Annie! Apa fakta itu saja tidak cukup bagimu HA?"

"Tidak—" Jean kembali menjilati areal tengkuk Eren untuk membungkam atau mengecilkan suara lelaki cokelat itu dan menggantinya dengan erangan yang ditahan.

"Ah—"

"Aku butuh uang, Eren."

"DASAR MATRE—HMPPH!"

Jean kembali menutup mulut Eren, tapi kali ini dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Satu detik Annie melebarkan bola matanya. Keripik Sasha jatuh. Mereka tidak akan mengira kalau Jean akan bertindak sampai sejauh itu demi uang. Benar-benar _fanservice_ yang memuaskan. Para _fujoshi_ pun tepuk tangan dalam hatinya.

Eren sendiri hanya bisa terkejut saat Jean menyumpal mulutnya dengan ciuman. Tidak sekedar tempelan singkat, tapi juga tekanan penuh tenaga dan nafsu. Eren resmi kewalahan.

"Nng ah—"

Kedua dada mereka saling bergerak naik-turun, cepat. Ciuman itu lepas kemudian, membentuk jaring saliva selama sepersekian detik.

"—Sepuluh."

Wajah Jean berkeringat, hebat. Eren di bawahnya tersengal, khabisan napas. Sorot matanya turun, dialihkan kemana saja asal bukan wajah Jean. Jumput demi jumput keberaniannya untuk membalas Jean jadi hilang.

Hingga tanpa sadar, sesi setengah jam yang dijanjikan telah berakhir. Jean bangkit, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Eren. Ia hanya perlu menepuk sedikit seragamnya, beda dengan Eren yang sangat berantakan. Kancing seragamnya lepas semua, celananya hampir merosot, rambutnya kusut, dan yang paling parah, tubuhnya penuh jejak-jejak kemerahan, dari sekitar wajah sampai bagian perut. Eren hanya bisa merapikan kondisinya dalam bisu. Jean tak menatapnya lagi saat itu. Wajahnya sudah beralih pada Annie.

"Mana janjimu?"

Ditodong begitu oleh Jean, Annie mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang kepada Jean sebanyak yang ia sepakati.

"Kau bebas dari hutang, dan ini bayaran untuk bonus peraturan."

Jean menerima uang itu, dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Annie.

"Bagus. Atas nama Eren, uang ini kuserahkan untuk membayar laptopmu yang rusak."

Semua orang terdiam.

Eren yang tertunduk lesu pun mendongak, mencari-cari bagaimana rupa Jean saat itu. Wajah kuda yang serius dengan alis tajam. Jean tidak bercanda.

"Puh." Annie hampir saja menciptakan senyuman, "Begitu rupanya." Ia menerima kembali uang yang Jean berikan, "Baiklah. Kalian tidak ada hutang lagi."

"A-Apa?"

Semudah itukah?

Eren masih tergagap di tempatnya, masih tidak percaya.

Jean menoleh dengan wajah yang bermasalah. Lalu kemudian napasnya dihembuskan, panjang.

"Bodoh kau. Tidak sadar hah kalau yang tadi itu kulakukan semata-mata untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

"..."

Eren sepikles, antara senang atau sedih—ia tidak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah apa. Habis, meskipun hutangnya telah raib, toh fakta bahwa Jean baru saja meraepnya di depan keempat gadis sungguh sangat hina dina dan memalukannya.

_**Plak.**_

Tamparan telak di punggung Eren menyadarkannya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dianggap yang tadi. kau terlalu sensitif—"

Kau tahu Jean, melupakan 10 kissmark yang membekas di badan itu tidak semudah mengingat dompet yang ketinggalan.

"HEH! Sakit Jean!"

Pemuda Perancis itu tersenyum bangga. Menggosok hidungnya.

"Mana ucapan terimakasihnya?"

"NAJIS. "

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar."

Eren menampar pipi Jean secara tiba-tiba.

"HEH! MAKSUDMU APAAN?!"

"Pokoknya itu belum semua!"

"Ha?"

"Pokoknya akan kubalas nanti!"

"HOO—JADI BEGITU CARAMU BERTERIMAKASIH?!"

Eren mengkerut dengan pipi yang mengembung, merah. Tangannya sudah siap jambak-jambakan dengan kerah seragam Jean yang menganga minta dijambak.

"AWAS KAU!"

"KAU YANG AWAS, EREN!"

Mereka keluar dari ruang kelas—tentu saja setelah dipersilahkan para wanita—sambil tonjok-tonjokkan, seperti biasa. Huh, rupanya mengalihkan dua pasang sejoli ini sangat mudah. Bahkan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membahas soal insiden gulat sepulang sekolah di keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: Omake:**

"Hey Annie, kau membiarkan mereka tidak mengganti laptopmu yang rusak?"

Kepala pirang dengan muka seragam dengan papan seluncuran itu menoleh pada sosok tinggi Ymir yang seenak dengkul menggunakan mejanya sebagai tempat duduk.

"Tidak."

"Wow. Kau mengasihani mereka? Sepuluh ribu dollar lho. Sepuluh ribu."

"Aku berbohong."

"He?" Ymir melongo sebentar.

"Itu laptop sekon yang kubeli dari teman karena ia butuh uang. Aku hanya ingin membantunya. Harganya tidak sampai dengan uang makanku di sekolah ini."

"Hee," Ymir terkesima dengan kalimat panjang itu. Seringai tipis tercipta dari sudut bibirnya, kemudian, "Jadi begitu."

"...?"

"Jadi, kau cuma berdalih supaya dapat fanservice, huh."

Untuk pertamakalinya Annie tersenyum tulus. Sayangnya bukan senyum yang baik, melainkan senyum bejad.

"Bisa jadi."

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Halo. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalo chapter 3 Ore no Osananajimi blablabla lagi-lagi ke-pending. Padahal tinggal finishing aja, tapi tiba-tiba semangat nulis ilang dan malah bikin oneshot baru. Sungguh labil, saya Orz. Jujur aja, buat fic ini saya bingung harus masukin ke genre apa. Humor? Ini ga lucu. Romance? Adegannya cuman insiden doang. Dimasukin Parody pun karena saya pikir fic yang nanggung genrenya, sah-sah aja masuk ke sini #Blek.

Tapi ya... yaudahlah.

Harusnya saya hiatus. Bentar lagi Desember. Sungguh sombong sekali saya masih berani ngetik fanfic di waktu yang krusial begini Orz

**14 November 2013**


End file.
